


In Service of Captain Narcisse de Chouchayan

by Kamahontas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure in Paris, Alchemist Priest, Archery, Arranged Marriage, Careless Guy, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Person Narration, Fluff, Gen, Growing Up, Living One's Own Way, Love, Love Confessions, Love in Paris, Medieval France, Medieval Paris, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, POV First Person, Paris (City), Poverty, Step-parents, Sudden Life Changes, Teenagers, Unexpected Maternity, Violent father, funny moments, sword fight, unexpected love, unhappy love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamahontas/pseuds/Kamahontas
Summary: The story is strongly inspired by Victor Hugo's novel "The Hunchback of Notre Dame", yet the plot is basically my own. The characters, however, do resemble those known from the novel.





	1. NEVER TRY TO CONVINCE YOUR FATHER TOO STRONG

It was one of these days in everyone’s life that the person would like to forget. I guess, you know it way too well, my fair reader. But, this is where my story begins. In one of the small towns in Eure-et-Loir. The name of it doesn’t matter, so I won’t bother you with it. At first, I guess that I should introduce myself. My name is Camille de Bernasack, and if you’re a citizen of Paris you might know me as captain Narcisse de Chouchayan’s first soldier. I think you will ask how comes that a simple girl with no roof over her head is so close to the fine captain of the King’s Archers. Well, if you have enough patience to read the whole story, I will introduce all of it.  
Everything had begun on the hot July evening in our small house in the town. I lived with my father, his wife and my two wired step-siblings. Yes, normally you call your father’s wife mother, but not in my case. Julie was my father’s wife for the last three years. Well, my mother was clever enough to leave this freak, but somehow she forgot „about me. I was to stay with my father and help him with the house when my mother went to Chartres to run a small tavern with her cousin and best friend in one person, Charles. Why she never took me with her? Even I have no clue. But, I don’t care that much, whenever I want I can go there to see her. Well, okay, I can go if this crazy lady’s man, Chouchayan, will let me go… True, I’m very mean to my boss, but how comes I’m this way, you’ll find out later, my fair reader. Right now let me go back to my father and his wife. They didn’t really want me to live with them, but at least they had free help with Julie’s two little children. Even though she was from a good family, and had a pretty high position in society, just like my father, she had these kids (they’re twins) with some Gypsy man, or at least she claims so. It’s not that rare in Middle Ages I happened to live in. Why my father ever married this woman, I don’t know. All I’m sure of is that she hated me, even though I was taking care of her brats when she was busy with my father. But on that evening everything was different. I was let go out for all day long because someone came over to talk to my father. I didn’t know this guy, he wasn’t from our town. He seemed to be from a very good family, even wealthier than mine. Most of the day I spent with a friend of mine, Patrick. He wasn’t wealthy nor from a good family, even more, he was a common Gypsy. Pretty funny lad, he was always making me laugh. Wherever he went his old shepherd dog was following him. He called him Bernard. We knew each other since we were very little kids. We could be four or five back then. His family came to the town with the other Bohemians and were the only ones who stayed for good. The miller gave them job and roof over their heads. On that day we had rather a serious conversation.

“Uhm… I know it’s not my business, but why on earth you never moved to Chartres, to live with your mother? Sorry, but we both know too well, that your father is… uhm…” Sometimes Patrick didn’t know how to express his mind.

“A drunker? And he likes easy women like Julie? Believe me if, this would be so easy I’d move long ago. But, then, who’d make me laugh and be my friend if I’d leave you?” A playful grin came across my face.

“You know, the Gypsies are travelers… I guess I could go with ya if you’d promise to…”

I gave him this sarcastic look that he knew all too well.

“You know you’ll never have me. Sure, we know each other for over ten years, but come one, we’re like siblings.”

“Lie! I know you feel something more towards me! If you wouldn’t you would never give me so much! Remember this money you got from your father for your last birthday? You spent it on clothes for my little sister and me!”

“Cause I’m your friend, you fool! F-R-I-E-N-D!” I lost my patience. For last few months Patrick was acting this way too often. “How long am I to repeat it?”

“Until you will agree to be with me! I can give you more than your father! Do you know what love is? That’s something I can give you!”

We were sitting on a short stone wall next to the mill he lived in. But now I got up and looked at him like at some kind of… outcast?

“Look, I have enough of this topic. You know I like you a lot, and that you’re someone important to me, but I don’t love you, not in the way you’d like me to. Try to understand me. I don’t wanna lose such a close friend. Remember when we were younger when you hurt your finger and I made a cut on my own?”

“Yeah, we promised each other to be siblings till the end of our lives. But we were only eight then!”

“A vow is a vow. Think of that. I don’t wanna lose you, but I will never agree to be with you as someone more than your sister.”

For the first time since I could remember I was glad to see my father coming over. He grabbed me by the arm and pulled into the direction of our house. He was totally drunk. His red face and deep irregular breath told me that. As we were at the door, he pushed me inside and forced to sit on the bench next to the stove. Julie and the kids were already in their room, upstairs.

“Okay, ya little… at last, you will move out!”

“Did mother send for me?” I asked with faith.

My father laughed loudly.

“Of course not! She forgot „about ya long ago! You’re getting married, Yoenaï!” I hated this nickname. My grandfather, who served in the navy as a general, gave me it. “Monsieur de More had chosen you for his oldest son’s wife.”

“Oldest? So, how old this guy is?” I asked. For last few years I had rather bad manners. Too much time spent on work in the fields with common boys. True I couldn’t work in this way, but as long as no one was controlling me, I could do almost everything, or rather everything I thought was right. “If he’s thirty or forty, forget about this stupid idea!”

“How dare you! I’m trying to find someone who’d marry a woman at your age, and you try to refuse?!?”

“Yeah. And, to my age, I’m still fifteen, I’d like to remind you. Only a year more than a minimal age for the marriage.”

“So, you say „no’ to me?”

“As loud as a thunder.”

My father got even more red on his face that he was only few minutes ago, and his eyes were burning with madness.

“Get out of my house! Take your things and get lost!”

“With pleasure!” I yelled and went to something I could call my room. From an old box I took all my belongings and old bag. I put everything into this bag, and stormed out the house without even saying goodbye to Julie, my step-siblings or my father. I ran towards the mill, in hope that Patrick isn’t angry with me anymore. I knocked to the door of the house next to the mill. “Good evening, is Patrick home?” I asked.

“Yes, please come in, Camille. My, what happened?” The miller as he saw my big bag.

“Well, let’s say that I escaped from marriage. My father wanted to have one person less to feed, so he decided to find a husband for me. And of course, this man occurred to be as old that he could be my father.”

“Where will you go now?”

“Chartres, maybe? Not sure yet.”

“Your mother moved to Chartres, didn’t she?” Asked miller’s wife, who already led me to their kitchen.

“Yeah. But I’m not so sure if she’d be happy to see me… I haven’t been there for three years, and she didn’t send me a single letter…”

“Oh, you poor thing.”

“Nah, I’m used to bad conditions of my life.” I said with a big dose of sarcasm.

“Well, it’s way too late to travel now. We won’t let you go before sunrise.” Ordered the miller.

I liked this family. When my mother moved out and my father started to drink even harder than before I was often spending nights at theirs. In a way they were my family. Right now, the miller, his wife and little son, together with the Gypsy family sat together around the table to have a supper. Of course, they also asked me to join them, so I had a good meal after over a day without food in my mouth. They was a poor family, but they loved each other, and that was enough for them. Patrick with his parents and sister were already part of it. The siblings were calling the miller and his wife “uncle and untie”, and the miller’s son was like a brother to Patrick and Sophia.

That night I couldn’t fall asleep. I was just resting on the bench that was a bed for me, just looking through the window at the dark sky full of stars. I was wondering what to do next. In the morning I have to go somewhere, no matter where, just to be far from this sleazy town.

“Hey, Camille, you asleep?” Asked Patrick, who came over to my place. He came over with an alight candle, so even if I’d be asleep, he’d wake me up with the light.

“No. What’s wrong?” I asked.

“I just wanted to talk to you.”

“Maybe let’s go for a walk?”

We went out. It was cold, but I liked it. From a distance I saw the house I once lived in. There was still a candle in the window, so someone was awake. Then I saw the figure of my father and Julie. I already knew what was going on there, cause I noticed my father taking his belt, and leaving the house.

“Oh, tubes and thunders! Quick, lets hide behind the mill. My father went to look for me, I bet! He can’t find me! You know what the belt means?”

“Yeah. Okay, stay here.” Patrick forced me to hide among bushes. “I will bring you your bag, some food and I’ll show you where to go, so he will never find you."

“Okay, but be quick, he might wake up the miller, and ask „about me. Remember that my father’s drunk.”


	2. CHOUCHAYAN COMES IN THE WAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprising meeting on _Palece de Grève_

It passed already a week since that horrible night when I had to escape from my hometown. Well, if I could call this place a home… let’s say that I had to leave the place where I was born and grew up. All this time I spent on walking from town to town, from village to village, trying to find a job, or at least someone who’d let me do some stuff for food, and a place to sleep. But, as you know people don’t like the vagabonds, so most of the nights I was spending on the street. Even though it was the middle of summer the nights were rather cold, however, I had no choice. I’m not sure how much longer had passed, because I stopped counting after the tenth day. But somehow I reached the gates of Paris. Oh, how happy I was. Huge city meant huge perspectives for a girl like me. I could be almost anyone. From a cleaner to an officer, I didn’t care that much, as long as I didn’t have to work at the famous _La Val de la Volipte_. The smell of fresh bread greeted me from the very entrance to the city. I entered one of the gates from Ville’s side. After about three hours of wandering, I came to a big place. There was pretty crowdie, so I came closer to see what was the reason of such business of the place. In a circle created by the citizens dance little Gypsy, together with her white goat. Too bad I had no idea of such stuff, it could keep bread on my table… well, at least I thought so as I saw how many coins was this girl getting. It took her a quarter longer to finish her dance, and then she collected all the coins and went off to the narrow streets of Paris. Too bad that she had finished so soon, but oh well… I try to not complain too much. I had many reasons to be glad of. I was free from my despotic father, Julie, who truly hated me, and well, this was a bad thing, far from my only friend I ever had. It was almost sunset when the Gypsy ended her dance, so I started to think of a place to spend the night in. But then, I heard a voice calling from some kind of a cell on one of the corners of the place. “Curse you, Bohemian whore!” Wow, that sounded really dangerously. “Curse you, all Gypsies! You had stolen my baby! My little daughter!”  
If you’d be on my place you’d escape as far as possible, but I’m a rather brave and curious person, so I came closer to where the voice was coming from. As I was at a small window, I saw a woman wearing a kinda bag. She looked old and miserable. From my pocket, I took off the last piece of bread I had and knelt next to the window so the woman could see me.  
  
“Evening.” She didn’t replay. “Are you alright?”  
  
“No! The Gypsies took my daughter!”  
  
Okay, let’s face it, this woman was crazy the least.  
  
“I see. But, I’m not a Gypsy of any kind.” I smiled a bit. “Here, I guess you must be hungry. I know it’s not much, but it’s all I have right now.”  
  
“Thank you.” Well, maybe she wasn’t a freak as I thought at first, ‘cause she asked. “Who are you? You’re not from here, are you?”  
  
“I’m not. I’m from Eure-et-Loir. I’m sorta vagabond, I escaped from home. My name’s Camille de Bernasack.” I sat next to the window, and we talked for a bit longer before the woman said she’s tired, and she went back to the opposite corner of the cell. Because I had no better place to go, I stayed there, with my back rested on the house’s wall. I had to fall asleep because when I was back to reality, it was totally dark, and next to me stood a tall man wearing a fine uniform of the King’s Archers’ officer.  
  
“Chouchayan…” I replied, just to remember it better. “Familiar name… but never mind. So, when I am to begin work? To be honest, Monsieur de Chouchayan, I’d like to start soon so I could have a roof over my head… I’m after long way from Eure-et-Loir, never the less, so…” I tried to force him to let me start now, so the night I’d already spent in my accommodation. I’m pretty good at manipulating the people, especially men. From what I’ve noticed the captain wasn’t too intelligent and seemed to be rather a kind of a playboy. And I was right, I could tell it for sure after only a month of my working for him. Often he was getting drunk in a tavern with his stupid friend, Pierre Foi. From what I found out, this Pierre was the younger brother of the Archdeacon of Notre Dame but was priest’s opposition. I already got know the cleric quite well, since whenever I had some free time, Narcisse was stupid, but he had a good heart, I was spending lots of time with Dom Bruno on learning. So, after a month I was not that bad at Latin and Greek, and I’ve fallen for alchemy and philosophy. Well, my times were rather crazy, so I had to have crazy ideas. Whenever I was at Notre Dame to learn with Foi, I was pretending to be a guy. Well, since I lived in barracks among soldiers, all I could count on were some old clothes for the army. So, wanting it or not, I had an outfit of a soldier. Gladly my name was universal and a man could have it as well. But coming back to my work at the barracks, cause I think it’s more interesting for you, my fair reader than what I was learning with the priest. My task at first was just cleaning the rooms in the barracks and washing soldier’s clothes. I hated it, but oh well, at least I wasn’t homeless. But, after the first month, something had changed. It was on Friday late afternoon when I was cleaning the floor in the corridor when someone approached me from the behind. Someone was walking very slowly, and I felt uneasy, so I kept the guard, with my broom as it was a sword. I turned around very fast, and not looking who it was I just planted a blow into Narcisse’s side.  
  
“ _Sang Dieu! Ventre Dieu! Bédieu! Corps de Dieu! Nombril de Belzebuth! Nom d'un pape! Come et tonnerre._ Have you gone mad, Camille?!?”  
  
“Oh, sorry, I had no idea it was you. I just thought it’s someone who shouldn’t be here, and that maybe… well, that maybe I have to protect myself… Are you alright, Monsieur de Chouchayan?”  
  
“If in a while I won’t start bleeding, it means I’m fine. But, where you’ve learned how to fight?” Did I notice a small twinkle of respect in his eyes? “Even my men don’t have such a good reflex…”  
  
“Oh well, if you live in a small town, and your best friend is a Gypsy… You know, I’m from a good family, but I spent most of my life with commoners from the town I lived in. Gypsies, soldiers and these kind of people. When I was little one of the soldiers taught me this and that about fighting with a sword.”  
Chouchayan raised his eyebrow in a gesture of surprise.  
  
“Really? So, when you’re done with the floor, come to the Courtyard.”  
  
“Ay, captain.”  
  
Maybe twenty minutes later I was holding some old sword, and Chouchayan took off his own.  
  
“ _En Garde_!” He said and waited for my reaction, but he didn’t predict that I might know what to do, and he didn’t block my hit, and again, he got pretty strong hit, this time into his shoulder. “ _Touché_!” He said putting his palm across the painful spot. Gladly I didn’t cut his skin, so he wasn’t bleeding, it would be another task for me.  
  
“Told ya, I know how to use a sword. You thought that a woman has no idea of fighting, huh?” I said making circles in the air with the sword I was holding.  
“If you fight in this way, I don’t wanna be on your bad side… I guess I am on it right now, so maybe…” Was he trying to make friends with me?  
“Maybe, what?” I was inpatient already.  
  
“You like to have some good wine in a tavern? I guess you earned it.”  
  
“If I had money for that… but thanks. Right now, if you permit me, captain, I will go to my chamber. I’m deadly tired.”  
  
He stood in my way. I hate when he does so. It makes me annoyed.  
  
“Who said you’re gonna pay? Come on, I’ve got to talk to you, and this needs some wine.”  
  
“Or rather ya need to get drunk, but ya have no one who’d keep your company. Well, okay, but don’t be surprised, if you’ll be already spaced out, and I will drag you back to the barracks.”  
  
Another surprised frown on his face.  
  
“You’re incredible. Where you were born? And who razed you?”  
  
“If you’d have a father who’s drunker, you’d be the same way. Well, I already know you like drinking a lot, but at least you don’t smash me with your belt. Even more, ya need a foster-mother to take care of you when you’re drunk. I’m not sure if you noticed that, but for last month it’s me who got this role.”  
  
“Why you’re so mean to me?” Now he tried to seduce me, but no way! I wasn’t this kind of easy girl he liked.  
  
“Why I’m mean? Well, I guess cause you never gave me a reason to be different for you. Plus, you’re my boss, so I gotta be official, right? But, if we’re at being mean, didn’t you forget about something?”  
  
“I don’t think so.”  
  
“I see. So, let me remind you, Monsieur de Chouchayan. It’s rather late already, but I still didn’t get my ration of bread. Not that I’m complaining, but I’m starving.”  
  
“Okay, okay, you’ll get it. And if you will go with me now, you can even get a good supper. Well, you’ll be also in my company. You know that many women would like to be on your place now…?”  
  
“Really? Ha, you have a pretty high opinion of yourself. They like such seducing, don’t they?”  
  
“I prefer the word flirting. Indeed. So, are you going?”  
  
“Alright. I guess I can’t ruin your reputation. What the others would think if a girl would say ’no’ to you?”  
  
“I knew it. No one can resist my charm…”  
  
It was enough for me, I began to laugh. This guy thought he was kinda love god! Well, alright, I must admit he was handsome, but come on what about it, when the only one he loved was himself? On the other hand, maybe I could gain a new friend? That would be great, cause, since I came to Paris a month ago, I only knew Chouchayan, Bruno Foi and his younger brother, Pierre. Not that much, but I couldn’t complain. Once more, I’m glad of what I have, and I have a lot. I have a job, some food and a roof over my head, and of course some education. Pretty much as for a sixteen-year-old vagabond.  
  
_Fruit Paradisaque_ , what a stupid name for a tavern! And this crazy comment that Narcisse made: “By the door, there’s a vine in the sun that cheers me when I am drinking”. Yeah, my boss was indeed crazy. As we sat at his favorite table, he ordered four bottles of wine and, some soup for me. What was the best about it, I didn’t have to pay. Yeah, I’m a damn materialist.  
  
“So, now when we’re not on duty, let’s make a deal. I give you a better job, together with some money. I understand that you might have some needs that aren’t fulfilled with only some food. You still have a roof over your head, but you’ll get a better accommodation, than this dirty cell on the ground floor. After seeing you in action with this sword… You know that I’m never admitting the admiration, but I must say you made a good impression on me.”  
  
“Well, thanks,” I replied with my mouth full of bread. I took a big sip of wine and continued. “True, you never give any compliments to someone worse than you.”  
  
“Glad you’ve got the same opinion. So, the deal is, you serve as my aide-de-camp, so in a way, you’re a soldier now, but you won’t be so mean to me, okay?”  
  
“Mean… what is that for you? If being sarcastic, and rude… well, I can stop being rude towards you, but forget about me not being sarcastic, it’s my way of survival.”  
  
“Alright. But, one more thing. I guess you’ll need a friend. You’re more like a man than a woman. I mean, in the way you act, and what you know, and that’s what I like so much about you. So, my last condition is, if we’re not on duty, or we’d happen to be only in two of us, maybe stop with this “Monsieur de Chouchayan”? You already know my name.”  
  
“Okay, but don’t forget about this deal.”  
  
“Alright.” He lifted his glass and hit it with mine. “So, for your new job, Camille.”  
  
“For a new friendship, Narcisse.”


	3. THE STORY BEHIND THE CELL IN THE ROLAND’S TOWER SHOWS THE REAL FACE OF CHOUCHAYAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camille learns a few new facts about her boss.

It was already a year since I became Narcisse de Chouchayan’s aide-de-camp, and I learned a lot about the captain. We were already close friends. Many people thought I’m his lover, but of course, I wasn’t. I was more like his sidekick. He knew he could tell me everything, and I was the same way about him. Sure, I never told him everything, I’m not dumb, but he was. I knew all his secrets, even these deepest ones. Whenever he was drunk, he was talking about crazy things, and I was the only one he knew, who would never tell it to anyone else. Of course, in some jokes, I was reminding him about what he told me, but it was only when nobody could hear us. Whenever Narcisse had the night guard, I was on it too. Well, at least it wasn’t so boring. One night we got in pretty big trouble, by chance we went too far and found ourselves in the close neighborhood of _La Cour des miracles_ , the place where all the outcasts, thieves and other goons had their shelter.  
“Oh, shit!” He exclaimed. “Camille, we’re in trouble. Keep your hand on the sword, you might need it.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, sure. Just turn into this street. It should lead us to Place de Grève. Or at least I think so. Well, whatever, important is that we’ll be far from here.”  
  
“You think you know Paris better than your captain, who lives here since he was born?”  
  
“Narcisse, do you think it’s time for making jokes of me? Cause personally, I think it’s time to escape. If ya wanna be spotted by the Gypsies, good luck. But I’m not gonna stay and look as they hang you. I much more prefer having some good wine at the barracks. So, your choice. You can follow me and save your ass, or stay here and be hanged.”  
  
“Be grateful that I’m also your friend, normally you’d be punished for such ruddiness.”  
  
“Well, if you wouldn’t be my friend I wouldn’t care, and just walk into that street, not even telling ya that I’m not following ya anymore. So, shut up, and follow me.”  
  
And so he did. Of course, I knew very well that he’ll follow me, cause his own ass was the most important for him. The way to Place de Grève took us almost half an hour since we got lost in these dark narrow streets, and as we reached it, we heard yelling of the woman from the cell in the Roland’s Tower.  
  
“Sister Agnès is getting mad again. By the way, Narcisse, do you know who this woman really is?” For a long time, I didn’t care, but for some time now I got curious. I remembered when I arrived in Paris, I gave her some bread and well, exchanged a few words, but that was all.  
  
“Oh, it’s a long and sad story.” Sighed the captain. For the first time, I saw this frown on his face. He felt pity for this woman! He, this damn egoist, captain Narcisse de Chouchayan! Maybe he really wasn’t so heartless as people thought? “If you really wanna me to tell you everything, or at least all I know… let’s sit there, at the bridge, okay?” He started to walk slowly in the direction of the river. As we sat at the edge of the Seine, Chouchayan began the story.  
  
“They say that Sister Agnès once was a beautiful woman, who knew very well how to use her beauty. If you know what I mean.”  
  
“I guess so.”  
  
“Okay. So, at first she was very wealthy, but when her father died, and she was only with her mother everything had changed. They ran out of all the money within five years! Then they started to work, well all they could do was making the shirts, but you know, clothes are always needed. This occupation kept the bread on their table, but soon the young girl, who already became a woman had a new and new man.”  
  
“So, she was kinda… easy girl? Wow…”  
  
“Hard to believe, huh? Especially now, when you see this miserable creature in this cell… But twelve years ago… Well, back then I was a kid, but I remember when she came to Paris and stayed in this cell. Okay, maybe not such a kid, cause I was already in the army school, but… Oh, never mind. Back to Sister Agnès’ story, years were passing and finally, even her mother died. She was alone in this world. Agnès had no idea of hard work. And you know what such a woman needs to be happy? Or a suitor or a baby. She had chosen a baby. She gave birth to a girl. A wonderful little daughter, who she called Hélène. She took the child to the church and baptized it. Months had been passing, and Agnès loved her baby more and more, with every day. But one evening she went off leaving sleeping Hélène alone. As she was back, the child was gone, and on its place on the bed was only the baby’s blanket.”  
  
“Upon my soul! Now I understand why this poor woman seems to be insane… If I’d have a kid… well, supposing I’d like to have it, I’d go mad too. But, what happened to this child, anyway?”  
  
“There’s a rumor that some vagabonds had stolen Hélène… But, you know, people are talking many different things.”  
  
“So, that’s why Sister Agnès was cursing the girl dancing on de Grève… I mean, when I came here a year ago before you found me sleeping on the pavement, a Bohemian girl was dancing there, and as she finished and went off I heard the cursing from the cell in Roland’s Tower. I came over and I saw an old woman. I guess she was hungry so, I gave her some bread.”  
  
“And she took it?” Narcisse seemed to be surprised.  
  
“Yeah, why?”  
  
“Well, most often she doesn’t take anything, but water. If anything. There must be something about ya then… Funny, I noticed that many of those who meet you, with time become your friend. Just look at even me. Same with the Archdeacon of Josas or his brother… You also once mentioned some Gypsy, who was a friend of yours…?”  
  
“Yeah, someone I grew up with… I wonder what he’s doing now… Well, I guess he sleeps after a long day of work in the mill…”  
  
“You miss him, huh? I know how it is. I trust you, so if you’ll let me speak out my mind, I’ll tell you something.”  
  
“Go on.”  
  
He took a deep breath.  
  
“I left home in the very similar way as you did. I escaped. But, I escaped to my father, who was the Captain of the King’s Archers. Yes, I got this function after his death. He taught me everything. But even though I was a very good student, I must say I was a coward. You see, only a year before I escaped, my little brother was born. We lived on a farm, a couple miles from Paris. So, I was only with my mother at home, cause father was on his duty in Paris. But, because I was the only man at home, I had to take care of my family. You know all this domestic stuff that the servants won’t do. After a year, I had enough, I just packed my belongings and went to Paris to start my military education. But, the worst is that I never told my father, that I escaped from mother and the brother. Wanna know the truth? It passed already ten years since I saw my mother for the last time. I know she’s alive, and so is my brother, but… Oh, never mind. You can forget about what I told you.”  
  
“Now when you opened up in front of me? No way!”  
  
“So, at least don’t think of me as a hypocrite…”  
  
“It’s the last thing I could think of you. A playboy, lady’s man, fool, moron, yes, but not a hypocrite. Thanks for trusting me. And, don’t worry this talking will stay between only the two of us.”  
  
“Thanks. I needed someone to talk about this to.”  
  
“Ya always have this crazy jerk, Pierre…” I grinned.  
  
“He wouldn’t understand, and he’d tell everyone.”  
  
“Oh, right I forgot about his long tongue… But, anyway, have you thought of going to see your mother?”  
  
“No. And now I have much bigger problem… Remember my cousin, Flora de Guiliard?”  
  
“This pretty doll with curly blonde hair and shining blue eyes? Yeah. You’ve got a crush on her, don’t ya?”  
  
“You spent too much time with the Gypsies… Have they taught you how to read one’s mind?”  
  
“Narcisse, … it’s enough to be a careful observer. I’m not blind, you know? But, what about her?”  
  
“I was chosen for a husband for her.” He replied proudly.  
  
“And you of course agreed?” I almost laughed. It’s just I couldn’t imagine this freak as anyone’s husband. He was born to be a lover for one of two nights, but not for someone steady and loyal. I liked him, but I also knew all his bad points.  
  
“Why, of course, I did! Think of it… A sweet, lovely service at her side…”  
  
“You love her, or just want her cause she’s pretty?”  
  
He looked at me waggishly.

“Do I look like someone who got mad, and fallen in love?”  
  
“Glad to hear that. You’re still the same bastard I met. But, if you will ever think of love, fire me at first. A man in love is a freak.”  
  
He gave me another surprised look and sat a bit closer to me. It wasn’t comfortable, I could almost feel his shoulder rubbing my own.  
  
“You know something about it, don’t you?” He asked calmly.  
  
“Way too much. That’s how it all began that day when I escaped. A friend of mine occurred to be in love with me. Not only he was a Gypsy, but we grew up together. I always treated him like my brother, who I never had. And he told me that he wanna be with me, and escape from the town we lived in. So, at first even if I’d feel something for him too, we couldn’t be together since I’m of noble birth and he’s an outcast, but we’d die of hunger and cold after only a few months.”  
  
“So, I understand that you told him that you won’t be his, right?”  
  
“Exactly. He got angry with me, for the first time in our lives. But we were cut off by my father. He took me home to announce that he found a husband for me. He thought I was even too old to still live with him and his wife, so…”  
  
“If I remember correctly you’re seventeen now?”  
  
“Yeah. Tomorrow’s my seventeenth birthday. I know, bit too old for the marriage. So said my father, over a year ago. But I like my life the way it is. It’s just I prefer friends over lovers. A friendship over marriage.”  
  
“I understand. Personally, I couldn’t live like that, without romance, but… anyway, you’re not that old, I mean not too old for the marriage.”  
  
“I know. But, you know, I much prefer the service as the guard. It’s more interesting than bearing the kids and hearing constant reproaches of my husband. Well, sure I have to hear your reproaches, but I think of them, cause you never criticize me for nothing. But, we changed the topic… you were to finish the story of Sister Agnès…”  
  
“Damn you for this cutting up our conversation! I opened up in front of you, and you what? You can’t do the same in front of me this one time in your life?” Did he get angry with me?  
  
“I told you everything. It ended up like this. As I didn’t convince my father that I don’t wanna marry a forty-year-old guy, my father ordered me to pack my things and get lost. It was too late for traveling on that day since it was after the sunset, so I went to the miller’s and I wanted to stay there till the daybreak, but when I couldn’t fall asleep and went for a walk, I saw my father going out to find me. He had his belt, so I knew what is going to happen if he’ll find me, so I escaped. The rest is easy, I traveled for many days till I came to Paris, and then I met you. Or rather you tried to arrest me.”  
  
“Okay. But what about this friend of yours? You must miss him…”  
  
“Honestly? It’s better this way. I don’t love him, so better for both of us that we’re separated. I like my new life. Look, I have a good job, I live in a big city, I met new friends, and I have a crazy boss, who at first thought I was less than nothing.”  
  
He laughed at these words. I knew I was right, he really didn’t think I might be worth something, at least at first. We spent maybe a quarter longer at the river bank and then we went back on the streets to keep the guard. As the day had begun our duties were over for the next couple hours. We were off. I’m not sure what this freak was doing till noon, cause I was sleeping, but as far as I know him, he was preparing for the next visit at his fiancé’s, that he planned for this afternoon. Unfortunately, he planned to go there with me.


	4. FLORA MEANS THE GODESS OF FLOWERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camille meets her boss' wife-to-be

I hated these wealthy families with fine names and huge houses. I much preferred clam huts in the middle of nowhere, or at least in the countryside. But, there I was in one of the fine houses in the very center of Paris. Just at the Place Notre Dame. The balcony had a view of the cathedral and everything around it. I even saw our trustworthy Dom Bruno Foi passing through the place, to the massive door of the church. The day was very hot, but it was even hotter inside, so I was glad I could stand on the balcony at least till I wasn’t asked to come inside. And what for? Well, for something as childish as it only could be.

“Camille, I was just telling my fair cousin, how great you’re doing with a sword… would you be so kind and show her?”

I looked at the captain with a bit shocked frown. Okay, I was pretty good at fighting, but why was I to show it in front of this stupid bitch? But, now Narcisse wasn’t my friend, he was my boss.

“As you order, sir. But, who will be my opponent?” I asked officially.

“Oh, fair cousin, maybe you also could show us how you fight with your sword?” Chirped Flora.

“How could I refuse to such a lovely lady like you, my fair cousin.” He replied and took off his sword.

The fight had begun. And after a while, when it seemed that Narcisse will lose, our weapons crossed, so we were very close to each other.

“Let me win this time.” He said through his clenched teeth.

“So ya can impress this doll? Okay.” I replied in the very same manner.

Of course, before I let him win, I hit him twice. Yeah, I know, I’m mean.

“Oh, Narcisse, you look so wonderful when you fight!” Cheered the young lady. Well, young is maybe not the best word, since this kid was only fourteen, or so I heard. Yeah, yeah, I was seventeen back then (this story is written from the perspective of some long time), but at her age, I was much more mature.

“Oh, you’re too kind, fair cousin.” Damn hypocrite! The greatest pleasure besides a night with a woman for Chouchayan was getting compliments about how wonderful warrior he was. Worst was only the fact that with time I was more and more like him. And that’s why I felt a bit hurt when he didn’t tell anything about my skills, but well, he was just too egocentric. “Oh, Camille, you can go off. Just wait for me downstairs, alright?”

“Ay, captain!” I replied as the protocol bind over and went off. But soon I was asked to be back in the room once again. This time an old woman, who for all the time was sitting on her huge armchair in the corner, ordered me to come over to her.

“I see that our army is getting worse… In times of King Charles a woman could not serve as a soldier.”

“By your permission, Madame. I am not a regular soldier, I am more of a page of Monsieur de Chouchayan.”

“How comes a woman can fight? A young lady should spend time like my daughter. Just look at her. How delicate she is, how perfect her dress is…”

“Indeed,” I replied with a tone that was showing boredom. But, of course, the old woman, didn’t notice it.

“Where are you from? You are not from Paris, that is for sure since you have a different accent.”

“True. I came to Paris from Eure-et-Loir, a year ago. I needed to find a job, and I hoped that here it will be easier than in a small town like this one I was born in.”

“Then, you must be from lower society. How comes my kinsman has you like his page?”

“ _Pardonne-moi_ , I am from a very fine family. My name is Camille de Bernasack.” Just how I expected the old woman was shocked. My last name was pretty famous in France since for generations most men from our family were soldiers of very high rank. Only my father never had an important function in the army. Actually, after his first fight, he got wounded seriously enough to be never able to go to war again. He dreamed of having a son, so the tradition would last, but with my mother, he had only me. Pretty much of a disaster as for him. If I care? Not at all. As long as I lived with both of my parents I had a pretty good life. I had friends, freedom and free will. However, the years were passing and when I was ten my mother decided to move to Chartres, to run a tavern with her first cousin. At first, I believed my mother that as soon as she’ll settle down there, she’ll come and take me with her, but after half a year, I knew she lied. Of course, I’ve been to Chartres a couple times, and I met my mother, but I always had to go back home after a day or two. Then I realized that my mother just wants to have a new life with Charles. I wouldn’t mind at all if only my uncle would be nice to me, but he always treated me as some kind of intruder. Yeah, I know I had a pretty bad life before I came to Paris, but thanks to that I appreciate even more what I have now. Yes, I was almost a soldier even though I am a woman, but come on, we all remember Joanne d’Arc, the famous female knight, so who said a woman cannot be in the army, nevertheless it’s still the fifteenth century.

“Go away.” The old woman ordered. I had no idea that my name was that fine. I could see jealousy in the look of the noblewoman. The page of the captain was from a better family than her daughter! I guess she was afraid that I might take Flora’s place… Of course, I would never have her position, but I was glad about it. Actually, I felt pity for this girl, cause she had to be a wife of this crazy ladies’ man. A friend, sure, but no one more. Next half an hour I spent in front of the Masson de Guiliard, it wasn’t cold out there, since it was the middle of summer, but it was dark, and I had not even a candle. Long after the hour of putting out the lights, the streets of Paris were empty, only the soldiers could be out and be more or less safe. The problem was, I only had a soldier’s outfit and a sword. If anyone would ask me about my name, well, I’d be in trouble, and I doubt Chouchayan would come to help me soon. I guess he wouldn’t notice that I’m gone for even a couple days, well, maybe he would if he’d need to get drunk again. But, right now no one was there, but me. I yawned. Gosh, how boring this waiting was. I put off my gloves, and because I had nothing better to do, I started to polish my belt’s buckle with one of them. Yeah, I know, it was the very same thing that Chouchayan had in his attitude. Definitely, I was spending too much time in his company. But I wasn’t the one to blame, I had to have a job to survive, and if it meant being kinda servant of the crazy captain, it was alright with me, as long as I was paid for my duties. And then, suddenly someone walked into me but didn’t pay much attention to it. The figure looked like Narcisse, but he’d say something to me, right? But, when this strange person disappeared behind the corner I heard loud and long cursing.

“ _Sang Dieu! Ventre Dieu! Bédieu! Corps de Dieu! Nombril de Belzebuth! Nom d'un pape! Come et tonnerre._ ” That could be no one else but my boss. Only he was making such crazy combinations of curses.

“Oh, _come et tonnerre_ yourself, you freak! What this time, Narcisse? Our sweet and charming Flora made you so angry?” I grinned. I perfectly knew that it was only a rhetorical question, but I liked to tease the captain. And, no, I never stopped being mean to him, but for some time, it wasn’t this kind of bullying that would be rude.

“Oh, why I have to marry this stupid kid? Oh, you know, we fit each other, two beautiful flowers, two mythological divinities… she says. Upon my soul, will this horror ever end?”

“Pfff, it’s only your fault, you agreed when her mother chose you for her stupid kid.”

“Damn her! The goodness of flowers…” He spat on the pavement.

“The goodness of flowers?” I got confused.

“Flora was the Latin goodness of flowers.”


	5. AN UNEXPECTED REACTION OF THE CAPTAIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camille goes on an unexpected journey with Narcisse.

Another year had passed. All this time I was working for Chouchayan. He was annoying as he was when I met him, but at least I had a good job and more freedom. It was the end of the spring, the days were long and pretty hot already. This reminded me of how long I haven’t been to the town where I was born. Even though I had rather a bad end there I missed Patrick and other friends, so I tried to ask my boss to give me a week off.

“You’ve gone mad, Camille! A week off?!? What will I do here without you? You’ve forgotten that only you can calm me down after visiting… oh never mind, alright you lazy brat, go. But, be back for the end of this month, alright? Oh, and don’t count on money for this time when you’ll be gone!”

“Alright, alright. But,… Narcisse… could you lend me a horse…? It would be faster to get there so the sooner I’d be there, the sooner I’ll be back.”

“Clever kid.”

“Hey! I’m not a kid! How old you think I am?”

“Let’s think… eighteen?”

“Hit the jackpot. And I don’t believe you’re much older than me, so stop calling me a brat, okay? I understand that you might not really respect me, but come on!”

The captain laughed loudly and hit his desk with his opened palm of the hand.

“Have mercy on me! I have respect for only a few people, but you’re one of them and I always think of what you say. You might think of me as a bastard, okay, it’s your right, but Chouchayan has great respect for his friends. So, ya wanna me to lend you a horse… alright. But, who’s going with you?”

“No one. I’m going on my own. Just as I came here.”

The captain gave me a suspicious look.

“Then you were a kid, not an adult woman, who catches the attention of many men. And now? You think I will let you go like this?”

Or I was drunk (I don’t think so), or I had a fever (also doubtful), ‘cause I had this strange impression that he cared about me. Well, maybe he really considered me as his true friend? I was always near when he needed help, and often I was proving that I’m worth his trust. But, it was the very first time when the captain showed me respect.

“Oh please, don’t look at me like this. I know this look, and it doesn’t mean anything good. You just got an idea, didn’t you?” I knew this freak even too well.

“Right. I won’t give you a week off, but you’ll go with me somewhere, in the way back, we’ll go to Chartres and to wherever your hometown is.”

I had the impression that I see this man for the first time in my life. Was it this bastard Narcisse de Chouchayan?!?

“Can again?”

“You’re going with me to Roinville. Treat it as an order.”

“Whoa! Where?”

“It’s where my mother lives… Sooner or later I have to go to see her. It won’t be nice, but… she has to know that I got engaged…”

“And what you need me for? Take Flora, she’s the one who is gonna marry you. And one more thing, you’re from Roinville? So you’re from this Chouchayan family? Wow!”

“You know…?”

“Yeah, I was…” I realized the whole thing and laughed loudly. “You won’t believe me, but I was working for your mother a few years ago. Yeah, I know I’m of noble birth, but as you see I can work at any profession. I was helping on your mother’s farm, actually.”

“Never mind, you’re going with me anyway. This is an order!”

Definitely, Narcisse de Chouchayan was a freak. But what could I do? I was under his orders, so wanting it or not, I had to go with him.


	6. FEREME DE CHOUCHAYAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcisse starts to act a little differently...

It was just after sunrise when we reached Roinville after three days of the voyage. Gladly I was pretty good at horse riding, so I wasn’t far behind the captain, who galloped for all the time. I thought he didn’t really want to go there since he had some problems with his mother, but I could be wrong.

“Okay, before we’ll be on place. Can we have a talk?” He asked as we made a stop near the farm.

“Okay.”

“I have to tell my mother, that you’re just my soldier, so… You know, she’s too modest and uhm…”

“I will do it for the very first time, but you need it. Shut up, you fool, and listen to me! I came here, right? So, I fulfilled the order. Now, have fun. I’m going to Chartres. I won’t stay here. Not even for a while. If your mother would see me… Oh, never mind, just go there. But before that, one question. You still treat me as your soldier, right?”

“More or less.”

No, God, have mercy on me! Everything but not this! Yeah, I know I have a pretty good opinion of myself. I would even dare to think that this, as many ladies used to say Fight God, or Love God, doesn’t matter, wanted from me something more than what was now, but of course, he would never get it. And that was probably the most annoying in me. “You’re more like a friend of mine. A mate, someone who I can always talk to.” With that, he snapped me into my back so hard that I barely kept my balance.

“Just this?”

“What you wanna more, you crazy kid?”

“Nothing. That’s what I wanted.” I grinned and jumped back on my horse. “So, see ya in Chartres.” I started my run, but he stopped me.

“No way. You stay with me, is it clear, soldier?”

“Ay, captain!”


	7. THE TWO MOTHERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camille visits her family.

The farm was big. Contained a huge house, and two granaries, a pigsty, and a cow-house. On the balcony from the back side of the house sat a boy, reading a book, or it was only a breviary. Not sure, but anyway, he was certainly reading something with great attention. From what I remembered this boy was no one else but Philippe de Chouchayan, younger brother of Narcisse. I knew him a bit since I used to help on this farm. Well, as often in my life, this adventure also ended badly for me. This time I was accused to be a thief, who had stolen some bigger money. Well, sure I was involved in this affair, but I was the one who got the money back, after a long fight with the real robber. But who’d believe a young girl, who only came to this farm to help with the work on the fields? Even my fine name didn’t help me back then. So, I was fired and sent off. So I came back home, tired like hell with no money. I wasn’t paid at all! Even though I helped a lot, but maybe it had to be like that. At least I got a lesson, that being honest and helpful isn’t always as good as I thought. But, back then I didn’t contemplate this thought for too long. Just before entering the door of the house I stopped Narcisse.

“Now I have a request. Can we impose that I’m a man? If your mother would recognize me… I might be in trouble. Someday I’ll explain it to you.” Gladly I wore the soldier’s outfit, and, just in case, I wore rather short hair as for a woman.

“Alright. If you want it.”

“Merci.” I didn’t have any time to say something more since the captain knocked on the door. Soon it was opened by a distinguished woman, wearing a long dress that had the color of Burgundy wine. She could be maybe fifty, or so, I didn’t remember that, but for sure it was Narcisse’s mother. The woman didn’t recognize me. At least that. Well, she even had some trouble with remembering her own son!

“Good morning, mother.” For the first time, I saw Chouchayan speaking so kindly to someone. “Hope, … hope I do not disturb you…”

“Of course not, come in. But, how’s possible you’re here? They told me you died last year, during the pest in Paris.” Madame de Chouchayan had tears of joy in her brown eyes.

Well, again it comes this time when the narrator has to explain something, before going further in the story. As it was mentioned couple times already, the events described here took place in the times of the king Louis XI, and in these times something like a pest was a part of almost everyday life. You know, dirty streets, lots of rats everywhere in all the big cities, so it wasn’t that hard to get ill. And when you already got sick, it was very possible that you will end up in a grave. Kinda cheerful time, eh? Sure, these times had also their good points. When there was no epidemic, life was pretty nice. Lots of festivals, and other parties. Famous La Fête des Fues, wealthy life of nobility, and the crazy army. Anyway, we’re back to the story.

We entered the house, and Narcisse was led to a day room, and I was to take his stuff upstairs, to his bedroom. I wasn’t allowed to stay in the house, but I could have a tent in the backyard. Of course, it was my tent I took from the barracks. I was glad that the night wasn’t too cold, so it wasn’t that big problem to sleep outside. I have no idea what Narcisse was talking about with his mother, but at first, it wasn’t any of my businesses, and secondly, I just didn’t care about it. I was about to fall asleep when I heard that someone was coming towards my tent. As I had in my attitude, I kept my sword next to me, so I grabbed it, and jumped out of my shelter, to see the same boy, who was reading a book on the balcony when we arrived. He was carrying a big basket. As he came closer, he said.

“My brother asked me to bring you this, Monsieur. It’s supper for you.” Boy’s voice was uneasy like he was afraid of me.

“Well, merci. Please, tell captain de Chouchayan that I am very grateful.” I knew I had to follow the etiquette, and don’t talk too much. I was even in a worse situation than a servant. I had to sleep in a tent, and I couldn’t talk nor to Narcisse, nor to his family. I just pretended to be a common soldier, who serves for the captain. As I think of that right now, after years, I wanted Chouchayan to tell his family that I’m a man, not a woman, because I wanted to save his reputation. He was engaged, but he traveled with me, instead of his fiancé. Well, at least I knew how to fight, in case we’d meet some robbers on our way. The rest of the night I was alone. Gladly Narcisse, even though he was selfish, thought about me, and in the basket together with food, he gave me two big bottles of wine. Like I was kinda drunker! Oh well, at least I had something I could water my mouth in, during the way to Chartres. The very next morning, I wake up, to see Chouchayan sitting next to me. Didn’t he know that a woman needs at least a bit of privacy? Sure he didn’t. It was Narcisse, no one else.

“Hey, Camille, get up!” He said and took the blanket off of me. Damn jerk! I felt the cold air of the morning along my body covered with only linen shirt and pants.

“Tubes and thunders! Have you gone mad, Narcisse? I’m trying to sleep here!”

“I know. But, you’re on duty, so ya gotta get up. I let you sleep long though. Come on, this time you’re gonna get your breakfast in the kitchen, not like supper, outside.”

“Oh, how kind of you,” I replied ironically.

“Stop this! Just get dressed, and come to the kitchen, Martha will give you your breakfast.”

“Martha…”

“Yeah, mother’s servant.”

“Okay. It’s better than spending all the time in a tent like a Gypsy, anyway.”

He gave me this surprised look.

“I thought you liked Gypsies…?”

“Yeah, but not their lifestyle. But, alright, better go back to your family. I’m sure, your mother wouldn’t be glad if she’d know that you’re having a friendly conversation with me.” He nodded and went out of the tent, and then I stopped him. “Hey, have ya told them about Flora?” I added with a grin.

“Not yet. I’ll do it during today’s dinner.”

“So how long you plan to stay here?”

“Tomorrow morning, we’re off to Chartres, I promise.”

“Is there any woman, who wouldn’t believe you?”

“I don’t think so, but you’re pretending to be a man, don’t you remember? But, still, ya can believe me. Tomorrow at daybreak, we are going to see your mother.”

Narcisse kept his promise, and the very next day we went to Chartres. The way took us a day, a night and a day. Only in the evening, we were in place. As we entered the town, the two of us narrowed to the Cathedral, close to which was my mother’s tavern. At least from what I remembered. I was right. We passed two streets from the church, and we were in place. We sat at one of the tables outside and waited for someone to come out, but nobody came, so I decided to go inside. Behind the bar, stood a short, fat man with blond hair cut in knight manner. I knew this red stupid face way too well. It was my uncle, Charles, in person.

“Good evening, Monsieur oncle,” I said with official voice.

“Hey, isn’t that Antoinette’s little daughter, Yoenaï?” Another stupid guy, who loved to use this damn nickname for me. “How are ya kid?”

“Could’ve been better, but never mind. Is mother here?” I even didn’t ask him if he was alright, ‘cause I didn’t care, plus I wasn’t a too polite person.

“Upstairs.” He replied and yelled with all his strength. “Antoinette! Your brat’s here!”

Yeah, brat, sure. If this moron would see who came with me, he’d change his mind.

“Never call her this way again!” I heard the strong voice of my mother, and just seconds later she ran into the room with a bright smile across her face. “Camille, at last, you’re home! How are you, my dear?”

Was my mother sweet to me, or I had too much wine in the way here? But, oh well, it was a nice change from being treated as an outcast.

“I’m alright, just tired after a long voyage. And, how are you, mother?”

“Very well, thank you. I’m sure you’re hungry, I’ll prepare something for you.”

I smiled at her. At last, someone took care of me, well, excluding Narcisse, who in some way was taking care of me. He gave me a roof over my head, and a job, not mentioning himself as my friend.

“Thank you, mother. But… uhm… I’m not alone here. I came with my boss and a friend in one person. He’s sitting outside, waiting for me.”

“Then, you work? And why on earth you’re wearing a uniform of the King’s Archer?”

“Yes, I moved to Paris, and I’m working for the captain of the Guard. It’s a long story, I’ll tell you everything later.”

“Alright. Then, go to your friend, and I will prepare something for the two of you.”

“Okay, but at first I’ll take some beer,” I said with a grin and grabbed a mug that was on one of the tables, probably prepared for my uncle.

It passed over half an hour before we got our supper, but it was worth to wait. Comparing to our food in the barracks it was a supper for the king Luis XI! Two kinds of meat, lots of fresh bread, a couple of apples, some other fruits and vegetables, and my favorite blue cheese. Of course, Narcisse most of all this stuff enjoyed the fine kinds of wine. Before that, of course, we drunk this mug of beer, so when we finished our meal, we were really full. Then, my mother sat with us, and we started talking. Narcisse told her how he found me on the pavement on Place de Grève, and how he gave me a job. I told her about the accident with a sword, and how comes I’m traveling with Narcisse.

“Then, _Monsieur_ de Chouchayan, I owe you my daughter’s survival.”

“Not a big deal, Camille’s strong. Thousands of men would like to be as strong as your daughter, Madame de Bernasack. I never met a soldier, who would be as good at fighting as Camille.”

“You damn hypocrite!” I laughed at him. “So, ya wanna admit that I’m better than you?”

“Of course not, don’t ask for too much from life! You will never be as great as I am. No one can concur with Narcisse de Chouchayan!”

“Sometimes I hate you!” As often in such situations, I slapped Chouchayan’s shoulder.

“I know, but that’s why you like so much, isn’t it?” He grinned, which ‘caused me to laugh loudly.

“Be grateful that you have me. Any other girl wouldn’t be so nice to you if you’d treat her like this.”

“I’ll go and prepare rooms for you two. Camille, could you help with this? Charles will bring you some more wine, Monsieur de Chouchayan.”

Narcisse wanted to oppose. Not to get more wine, but he seemed like he wanted to talk to me, but my mother didn’t really intend to leave me alone with my boss. Just because he was a man. Yeah, my mother was definitely too modest. If she would only know how much time I already spent in only Chouchayan’s company… But I didn’t have any chance to say „no’, so I followed my mother inside the tavern, and then up the stairs where she had four small guest rooms. I didn’t really like these rooms, but they were still better than the cells in the barracks that the soldiers had in Paris. Dark, small with uncomfortable beds, but oh well, at least I was home. Okay, back then I still didn’t call this place my home, but now, I do.

As we were done with the rooms, my mother asked me to follow her to another room, the one that was some sort of an office. She was doing all the administration stuff here. She sat on her usual place, behind the desk, and I took a place on one of the armchairs on the opposite side of the table. Just as I expected I was asked thousands of questions about Narcisse de Chouchayan, how I work with him, and all this stuff.

“Is he married?” This question was the strangest one.

“No, I mean, Narcisse is engaged with Flora de Guiliard. From what I’ve heard they’re going to get married within a year.”

“You’d like him to not marry this woman, wouldn’t you?”

“Why? It’s none of my businesses. As long as I have a job to keep the bread on my table and a roof over my head, I don’t care. Actually, I feel sorry for his fiancé, Chouchayan is a typical lady’s man, a playboy even. Not to mention drunker. Very often I had to help him get to the barracks as he had too much wine in the tavern. Plus he can be extremely annoying. Sure, I like him, but nothing more.”

“Are you sure?”

“Mother, please. You think I could fall for someone like Narcisse de Chouchayan? Have mercy!” I got not annoyed, it was more of being completely shocked. “I can assure you that my boss is just my boss and friend. Don’t worry.”

“Oh, you know, he’s from a very good family, he has a high position in Parisian society…”

“And he’s a jerk. Yeah, he’s a good leader, boss, and friend, but that’s all.”

“So, what about Patrick?”

“Uhm… you mean this guy I grew up with? Wasn’t he a Gypsy?” The irony took over the politeness. I had enough. Why on earth everyone from my family wanted me to get married? Was I this old?!? Come on I was only eighteen!

“Well, he was, but he was adopted by the miller’s family. You know, if you’d live in our village, you could marry him.”

I looked at my mother with a resignation.

“He was here, wasn’t he? He told you everything about how I escaped from father’s house, and about my conversation with Patrick.”

“No, rather his father. He came here on his way back from Dreux, two weeks ago.”

“Oh great,” I mumbled. “Okay, never mind with this. I’d better check if my main problem isn’t too drunk already. If I won’t look over him, he might fire me.” With that, I left the mother’s office and went down to where Narcisse was still enjoying his wine.

“Finally you’re back!” He was already drunk. “Where have you been? Having fun without me?”

“Very funny. I was preparing the room for ya. And then I had to explain to my mother that I’m not even thinking of marrying you.” I grinned. “Now, when you know what I was doing, move your ass. You’d better go to your room already.”

“You as my wife?!? I thought you were the craziest person in the world, but I see that your mother is even more insane than you!” He began to laugh. “Sorry, but I’d never marry you. You’d kill me!”

“And you’d murder me! Now, go, I’ll bring you more wine but go to your room. Uncle Charles or my mother will show you the way.” I had to use my all strong will to stop myself from kicking him into his ass. Talking about any marriage was always making me annoyed. But at that moment it was very good that I was annoyed, it helped a lot with forcing Chouchayan to go to his room. Thanks to that I soon had some time for only myself. Mother and Charles went to their house, just next door. The walls were so thin, that everything that was said in the tavern, they could hear in their house. Two chaperones… They really thought that this freak and I could… Shit! I have a crazy family. Well, maybe it’s my destiny to be surrounded by freaks and jerks. As soon as I was sure that no one will disturb me, I lay on the bed, and fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I just hope it was an okay chapter. Please, let me know what you think, for I really need feedback on this one. Thank you in advance.


End file.
